Kleurig
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sesekali, Netherlands masih merasa bersalah hingga menatap Indonesia pun tidak bisa. / nethernesia; canon /


**Kleurig  
><strong>Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Netherlands/Indonesia. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: present-day canon.

_(Sesekali, Netherlands masih merasa bersalah hingga menatap Indonesia pun tidak bisa.)_

* * *

><p>Lima, sepuluh, lima belas, dua puluh. Satuannya adalah menit. Indonesia dengan kanvas, palet, polesan cat, kuas bertangkai krem, dan hamparan koran bekas di sekitar kakinya telah menelurkan waktu menunggu yang terlampau besar untuk ditahan Netherlands dengan genggamannya.<p>

Netherlands melirik ke sudut ruangan yang lain, menemukan tumpukan koran bekas di sana. Cukup berantakan. Miring sana-sini. Indonesia pasti mengambil salah satu bagian dari sana dengan terburu-buru untuk menutupi lantai di sekitar kanvasnya agar tak terkotori cipratan cat dari latar belakang lukisannya yang abstrak namun penuh warna kontras.

Lama-lama Netherlands merasa dirinya seperti tumpukan koran itu. Terabaikan dan dibiarkan oleh Indonesia.

O, betapa jenuhnya Netherlands.

Dia berdehem, sekadar membuktikan keberadaannya. Kuas Indonesia berhenti bergerak, lalu menoleh pada Netherlands yang sedang menatapnya bosan. Indoensia tersenyum. Lantas tertawa dan menurunkan kuasnya. "Hehe," ucapnya seolah tak punya salah. Padahal mungkin malaikat telah mencatatkan sesuatu di buku hitamnya; dia telah bersalah membuat Netherlands yang datang jauh-jauh menunggu hingga kering.

"Oke, oke, aku juga tidak sebodoh itu membiarkan orang yang sudah datang jauh-jauh ke rumahku menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi ... kautahu, 'kan, aku adalah orang yang tidak suka meninggalkan pekerjaanku kalau itu belum selesai?" Indonesia tetap tersenyum. Dia akhirnya meletakkan paletnya. Tangannya yang penuh cat basah secara tak sadar dia angkat ke wajahnya untuk menyeka pipinya yang melembab.

"Yah, lukisan itu memang belum selesai, sih," dia berjalan menuju mejanya. "Tapi demi kau, bolehlah," dia pun duduk.

Netherlands mendekati kursi Indonesia. Dia pun menyeka pipi Indonesia yang dikotori cat biru dengan jarinya. Begitu hati-hati dan berkali-kali. Begitu lama. Hanya menghasilkan tawa kecil dari mulut Indonesia.

Indonesia menatap jahil, dan Netherlands tahu ini pertanda buruk. Tetapi praduga adalah hal yang tidak bisa dirancangnya sekarang. Pipi Indonesia mengalihkan sebagian besar fokusnya.

Indonesia, terkikik, mengangkat tangannya dan dengan kecepatan sambaran kilat dia mencolekkan jarinya di pipi Netherlands hingga pipi putih itu dikenai noda cat merah. Kikik Indonesia berubah menjadi tawa lepas.

"... Akan kubuat kau bertanggung jawab tentang ini."

"Mm?" Indonesia meraih tisu yang ada di ujung meja di galeri sekaligus ruang kerjanya ini. Dia mengelapkan sisa-sisa cat yang masih basah di jari-jemarinya, kemudian menyodorkan kotak itu pada Netherlands. "Biar ini jadi jatahku," dia berkata sambil mengambil satu tisu dan membersihkan pipi Netherlands. Lelaki yang berdiri itu pun akhirnya hanya sibuk membersihkan satu jarinya yang kotor.

"Apa yang mau kau ambil dan bicarakan di sini—ah, ya. Berkas soal perjanjian Indonesia-Netherlands soal pertukaran pelajar dari beberapa universitas sekaligus, ya 'kan?"

"Pertukaran pelajar bidang seni," Netherlands melengkapi. "Berikan padaku berkasnya sekarang juga."

Gerakan Indonesia berhenti sebentar mendengar kalimat Netherlands. Mereka bertatapan sebentar, kemudian Indonesia menyunggingkan senyuman. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, Netherlands mengamuskan senyum Indonesia yang ini sebagai: _kepekaan; sedikit duka_. Sudah banyak jenis senyuman Indonesia yang dia tahu, serta saksikan, termasuk yang ini. Ada kamus khusus di dalam diri Netherlands yang menjabarkan definisi-definisi senyuman Indonesia, dan dia bersyukur dia memilikinya.

"Nether tidak berubah, ya," katanya membungkuk menjangkau lemari kecil di bagian bawah meja. "Dari dulu ... selalu bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Terutama untukku."

Memori lama mengusik Netherlands dan merusah suasana hatinya. Membangkitkan rasa bersalah dari tempat semayamnya yang tak jauh-jauh bersembunyi di benak Netherlands.

"... Maaf."

Indonesia menarik map biru dan menyodorkannya ke arah Netherlands. Matanya berkedip cepat untuk beberapa saat. "Maaf atas apa?"

"Atas banyak hal," Netherlands menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan melepaskan tatapan permohonannya pada jendela. Indonesia mungkin lebih pantas menerimanya, tapi Netherlands tidak bisa melakukannya. Rasa bersalah itu sekarang merangsek tulang rusuknya, menepis rimbunnya kebahagiaan—karena bertemu Indonesia—dan memahitkan salivanya, "Di masa lalu."

Indonesia menempelkan map itu ke tangan Netherlands. Menekannya sampai pemuda itu akhirnya mengambil alih sang karton tipis biru tersebut.

"Boleh aku bicara cukup panjang, Nether? Kau boleh duduk di atas mejaku. Maaf aku hanya punya satu kursi di sini."

Indonesia terlalu sering meminta maaf untuk hal-hal yang bahkan terlalu sederhana. Netherlands berandai-andai, mungkin jika dia punya sifat layaknya Indonesia, dia hanya akan mengucapkan kata 'maaf' di tiap pembicaraannya dengan Indonesia setiap pertemuan mereka. Mengingat, betapa besar kesalahannya di masa lampau.

"Hei, kau mendengarku?"

"Ya," Netherlands pun duduk di pojok meja, berhadapan langsung dengan lawan bicaranya. Betapa dekat mereka, dan jika dia mau, dia bisa mencium Indonesia sekarang juga.

O, Netherlands, kau sedang di Asia.

"Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa memaafkan secara sempurna. Cuma Tuhan yang bisa melakukan itu. Kesalahan kecil saja bisa teringat sekian tahun, apalagi yang besar dan ... um ... dilakukan dalam waktu lama."

Netherlands begitu ingin menggenggam tangan Indonesia yang hanya sekian senti dari jemarinya. Belum. Dia belum sanggup melakukannya ketika dia sedang berada di titik teratas rasa bersalahnya. Mungkin nanti saja, kalau-kalau Indonesia mau mempersilahkannya.

"Tapi ... kalau yang kulakukan hanyalah menyalahkanmu, mungkin aku juga harus menyalahkan diriku sendiri juga sebesar tuduhanku padamu. Karena ini salahku juga—mengapa aku tidak bisa kuat dan menyatukan orang-orangku untuk berjuang sedari awal. Ratusan tahun adalah waktu yang cukup terlambat—setidaknya bagiku—untuk menyadari bahwa persatuan adalah hal terkuat yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membela diri kami. Kalau aku menyalahkanmu terus-terusan, seharusnya aku juga tidak boleh memaafkan diriku sendiri ... dan hidup dengan derita penyesalan."

Netherlands memuaskan hatinya; menggenggam tangan Indonesia. Indonesia tak berontak, tapi Netherlands tetap was-was. Takut bahwa ia hanya akan menyetel bom waktu—bisa saja Indonesia setelah ini menamparnya, bukan?

"Namun kalau kau tak bisa, kau tidak perlu benar-benar memaafkan dirimu sendiri atau orang-orang yang bersalah padamu untuk bisa hidup di saat ini, Netherlands. Karena kadang ada kesalahan masa lalu yang tak bisa termaafkan, tetapi selalu ada masa depan untuk perbaikan."

Netherlands menggulung jemarinya di telapak tangan Indonesia.

"Masa sekarang adalah titik keseimbangan. Masa lalu ada di sisi kiri, masa depan ada di sisi kanan. Kalau yang bersalah padamu bisa menjanjikan hal yang lebih baik untuk masa depan, maka kau akan condong ke kanan. Kebaikan akan jadi yang lebih berat. Sebaliknya, kalau terus-terusan mengungkit kesalahan masa lalu ..." Indonesia mengangkat bahunya. "Kalian selamanya akan berada di sisi buruk. Berlaku juga untuk kita."

Netherlands terdiam sesaat. Embusan napas panjang adalah pemula kalimatnya, "Kadang aku bingung bagaimana harus menghadapimu."

"Aah, kata-kataku membingungkan?" dahi Indonesia berkedut lucu, lukisan rasa bingung nyata ditonjolkannya.

"Bukan," geleng Netherlands, "Kau ... selalu mengejutkanku."

"Kuanggap itu pujian," Indonesia tertawa halus. "Sekarang, aku minta hadiah darimu untuk masa depan yang lebih baik."

"Katakan saja. Apapun itu, akan kukabulkan—"

"Satu palet penuh warna. Warna-warna yang cerah dan bagus untuk menutupi hitam yang pernah kaulukiskan di tubuhku di masa lalu. Terserah pada interpretasimu soal warna-warna itu. Bisa jadi perlindungan bagiku kalau aku mendapat ancaman—yah, kautahu, 'kan, aku masih negara berkembang—atau jaminan beasiswa untuk orang-orangku yang haus ilmu, atau bisa juga berdiri di sisiku kalau aku berada di tempat yang membahayakan di depan dunia—"

"Ya, ya, Nesië, _ik zal_. Aku akan melakukannya. Apapun itu, untukmu."

"Baiklah," Indonesia berdiri, perlahan memisahkan tangan mereka, namun menepuk bahu Netherlands dengan lembut sebagai gantinya. Lalu dia berjalan ke depan kanvasnya, memandanginya. Dia menjentikkan jari, lalu menguaskan catnya sebentar di beberapa bagian, hingga dirasanya semua sempurna.

Netherlands membuka map yang berisi berkas kepentingan mereka. Membacanya dengan seksama. Lantas dia dikagetkan oleh Indonesia yang menyodorkan lukisannya untuk Netherlands.

"Untukmu. Ini motif Batang Garing. Pohon Kehidupan, menurut mitologi Dayak. Mungkin kaubisa menyimpannya di kamar kalau kau ingin mengingatku sesekali."

Ingin Netherlands katakan bahwa tanpa lukisan pun, Indonesia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan benaknya. Baik dalam wujud kenangan pahit, ketakutan, atau bayang-bayang semu yang tak mampu dia jangkau. Atau sebagai siluet yang bermain di padang tulip. Atau sebagai peri yang berdansa di tengah hutan Borneo, yang telinganya beraroma pasir Bali dan suaranya selembut semilir di Losari, yang matanya sejernih Raja Ampat, yang tariannya seeksotis alam Bunaken.

Netherlands memandangi lukisan itu sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruang galeri Indonesia. Sebuah Batang Garing dengan batang cokelat dan kontras dengan latar belakang olesan abstraknya yang berupa sapuan putih, kuning, merah jambu, hijau muda, biru sian, dan violet pucat, yang berpadu, bertumpuk serta menyatu dalam harmoni tersendiri.

"Ketemu saat makan siang di hotelmu nanti, Nether? Aku akan datang jam setengah dua."

"Aku bisa menjemputmu," Netherlands berpaling ke arah Indonesia sebelum membuka pintu.

"Oh, aku akan pergi sendiri. Ada yang ingin kutemui sebelum datang padamu."

"... Siapa?"

Indonesia tertawa halus, "Cemburu?"

Netherlands kembali memunggungi Indonesia sambil melebarkan daun pintu. Wajahnya yang tersembunyi hanya membuat Indonesia makin lebar tertawa.

"Hanya salah satu dari orang-orangku. Terima kasih sudah cemburu."

"Aku tidak—"

"Ya, ya, terserah," Indonesia memegang pintu, Netherlands sudah siap pergi.

"Selamat siang, Indonesia."

"Selamat—oh," Indonesia melongok dari pintu, menghentikan Netherlands dengan jalan cepatnya. "Netherlands."

"Apa lagi?"

"Hadiahnya minus warna hitam, oke? Warna hitam cukup untuk masa lalu."

Netherlands mengangguk. Senyum samar tercipta di wajahnya. Hanya sempat Indonesia saksikan dua detik.

**end.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>kleurig<strong>_: colorful (adj.) / berwarna-warni  
><em><strong>ik zal<strong>_: i will (ik = i; zal _(infinitive form: zullen) _= will/shall)

* * *

><p>AN: ini dream characterization aku banget buat nesie ; ;


End file.
